The Letter from the Future
by Hanari-Chan
Summary: Through the Black Golem data base... Rygart read the letters of the past or yet the future. please let me remind you that im a noob, and i ask request of your review to improve. thank you and enjoy
1. Letter from the Future Preview

Break Blade:

The Letter from the Future

Preview:

The Ancient Golem Delphine wasn't really Ancient. It wasn't built from the past; it was built in the future. Where everything should have end and start a new one…

It was written on the chest of the so called black golem from the ancient words.

"Fight Against Destiny"

And through the scriptures, it was destined that the world will die and rise back to life…

… but… nothing…will change against war upon us…


	2. Letter from the Future File 4

File 4

Year 2025

Russia brought the war across the world. USA tries to intercept the War by revealing their latest war of technology. Humanoid robots called Giants. But they didn't stop Russia from continuing the war. Russia has the entire weapon they need, since the giant came out the liberty, they have been sold mass product weapon from USA. Most the other country has their own personal "Giants".

Somehow Russia gets there on Giants from some other country. China duplicates the Giant and develops them.

The Giants are only for the US military but somehow they were sold out from the inside of the USA.

The Russia military begun their move using their "Giants" against the United State. The war continues causing civilians of people to suffer. Neutral Country is being concord by the Russian Empire….


	3. Letter from the Future Chp 1

Break Blade: The Letter from the Future

Letter 1

The Kingdom of Krisna has push back the invasion of Athenians. General Baldr has taken charge of the frontline of defence for the second invasion of Athens. Meanwhile in the capital city of Krisna, Rygart and his team prepare them self to take over the frontline and resupply General Baldr with his team unit of ammunition and food supplies.

Queen Sigyn has developed new armours and weapons for Delphine, making Delphine unstoppable on the battle field. The previous new weapon was the giant shuriken, which was very heavy during the fight against General Borcuse from Athens. Sigyn design a weapon that will fire a bullet alike with the press gun without need of magic. The firearm design is similar to an old catapult ballistic weapon. Delphine can know fire a projectile weapon without use of magic. The weapon hasn't been use or tested.

Queen Sigyn said "it still a prototype, the weapon might not work. it still not yet ready"

"The weapon can wait" Rygart replied with cheerful pitch of tone.

Rygart leave tomorrow to the frontline and so is Delphine with the new armour "Form IV" with 2 light weight shuriken this makes delphine available on any range of combat.

King Hodr invited Rygart for a drink, once again. King Hodr made that sorrowful look on his face. Rygart fights for the Kingdom of Krisna and the Kings life of safety.

"I promise you, I'll come back once again" Rygart said "don't worry, this won't be my last" as Rygart pour another drink into Hodr cup and ended the conversation. That was the last night till tomorrow …

Mileni Team have set off to the boundary off Krisna and meet up with General Baldr to resupply his team. King Hodr watches from distance, above the balcony of the castles tower. He sees Delphine walking out the city gate in to the deserted wasteland. He watches them slowly as they fade away into the haze of the hot land…

Rygart have reaches the frontline of defence at dawn. General Baldr appears to be on the frontline fighting endlessly, as the Athens fall back and retreat. Rygart watch over in the distance as he sees soldiers fight for their live to kill and to survive. Rygart lunch off to the air, creating all the soldiers distracted, landing right to the middle of the enemies ground. Delphine crush down the ground, shaking everyone down, making them collapse to their feet to the ground. The Athens unit struggle up to their feet and from the distance Loggin snipe them down, helpless Athens unit from their struggle. The ground trembles as they crack to small bits of pieces, Delphine lunch forward into the enemies unit taking them down like a cold killer.

Athens soldier "It's the! Black… golem…"

The Athens unit focus their fire of power to Delphine, while General Baldr provides cover.

General Baldr "Go! Rygart. Will provide cover go!"

Mileni Team take charges to the enemy. Nyle took the lead as he took charge with a large blade from Torai unit. Nyle uses the large blade as a shield for cover against the raging, rapid fire from the Athens Unit. Charging on front was Rygart, taking down the enemies' leader in command of the remaining Athens Troops. They retreat and regroup into the remaining unit they have left. General Baldr arrives and sends a pursuit team, ready for another strike.

Rygart stayed back with the rest of the unit who in need of supplies. One his own he stood there watching the reset of the unit. It was getting cold and dark, the sun has disappeared into the dark, leaving Rygart alone. Rygart look up toward Delphine and walk pass by. The rest of the General Baldr team are all prepared, they plan now to move at dawn. So they keep watch and patrol the area. Rygart went in Delphine cockpit, waiting for 'it' to charge. 45 mins left till dawn, Delphine is almost charge up. Everyone ready and so they wait. Rygart stare to the time remaining clock from Delphine monitor screen.

"She haven't told me about this strange languages and letter"

Rygart took a closer look as he read through the strange languages.

"Coo…coo..l…dow…..n?" Rygart had no idea the word was

Rygart was terribly confused. He taps on the screen monitor,change the screen with more of the strange languages. It was almost time, more number and letter pop up.

"Co…de… 0131?, I can only read the number" Rygart

It was 'time'. Rygart didn't know what to do

"Crap! Wait!" Rygart struggle on what he was doing. Yet he manages to get the screen back to normal. Rygart also ask himself confuse on what he just saw.

"0131, what the hell was that?"

Rygart thought off it. Secrets…, that lay inside the black golem and its source of power, its creation off purpose and why?. Rygart wonders himself, the true meaning behind of doe's words.

"Fight against Destiny"

Yet, will it be read by. The lost letter of the future will be soon unfold.

Until then…

*Note:

Hi, Hanari here! I'm very sorry for the delay. I have to watch the break blade movie and read the manga just to see if my fiction will fit… I will update the story on any mistake and grammar. My grammar sucks, once again. Very sorry and Thank You


	4. Letter from the Future File 8

File 8

Year 2026

War was brought into every each country. People die. And many have suffered for that. Therefore he was created. Created by purpose…

A secret group of organization fled, too search the truth meaning of life. Their search of life was uncertain, they do not know but they must.

They set their research to the Island of Bouvet. Located north of Antarctica directly below of Africa. They set their research afar from the War.

The research was already carried out from another organization which they left in, 1839-1941 and know it been carried out once again and this time. It will be complete… it must

*Note:

Hi, Hanari Here! Another short story here, again. Sorry. I am post new chapter in couple of months or weeks. No it not what you think. Just busy… yeah am busy…


End file.
